Weitererzählung (Sicht Will Scarlett)
Aus der Serie Robin Hood (2006-2009): Eine Weitererzählung aus der Sicht von Will Scarlett. Kapitel 1 thumb|318pxIch schlug die Augen auf. Ich lag schweißgebadet auf dem Boden und mein Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild. Das war nur ein Traum. Kein Grund zur Sorge, dass war nur ein Traum. Es gelang mir nicht mich zu beruhigen und weiterzuschlafen, denn immer wenn ich die Augen schloss sah ich ihr Gesicht vor mir. Wie sie mich hilfesuchend anstarrte. Nein. Ich wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt Djaqs Mörder würden schon noch bekommen was sie verdiente. Es würde zwar noch dauern aber ich würde sie kriegen. Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel. Da ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte richtete ich mich auf und rückte etwas näher an das Lager feuer heran. Ich vermisste unser Haus. Ich vermisste einfach alles aus meinem alten Leben. Aber am allermeisten vermisste ich meine Frau Djaq. Unser Glück war zum greifen nah gewesen. Sie war schwanger gewesen, als sie gestorben war. Schnell versuchte ich an etwas anderes zu denken, aber ich konnte nicht. Deshalb holte ich mein Messer aus meiner Tasche und fing an aus dem erstbesten Ast etwas zu schnitzen. Doch das erinnerte mich wieder an meine kleine Werkstatt, die ich im Heiligen Land gehabt hatte. Seufzend legte ich das Messer weg und schloss die Augen. Dieses Mal ließ ich meine Gedanken weit in die Vergangenheit schweifen. Der kalte Wind, der mir jetzt das Haar verwuschelte erinnerte mich an England. Aber auch da lagen schmerzliche Gedanken. Mein Vater. Er war in Nottingham gestorben. Hoffentlich hatte der Sheriff inzwischen das Zeitliche gesegnet. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn selbst umgebracht, aber diesen Gedanken hatte ich schon längst begraben. Ich dachte an Robin und Allan. Hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut. Ich bezweifelte, dass Robin Marians Tod schon verkraftet hatte. Manche Wunden heilten nie. Das wusste ich selbst nur zu gut. Ich seufzte tief. Inzwischen fielen mir doch die Augen zu, obwohl ich nicht schlafen wollte, um mich vor Albträumen zu schützen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Knacken. Was war das? Ich fuhr herum und war sofort hellwach. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Wald. So unauffällig wie möglich hob ich mein Messer vom Boden auf und achtete genau auf meine Umgebung. Als eine vermummte Gestalt aus dem Wald mit gezogenem Schwert auf mich zugerannt kam sprang ich sofort auf und trat ihr in den Bauch. Mein Angreifer taumelte und viel zu Boden. Ich spürte wie Adrenalin mich durchflutete und ich wollte diese Person töten, die mich angegriffen hatte. Ich dachte, dass sei ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was ich Djaqs Mördern antun würde. Mit der einen Hand nahm ich das Messer hoch um ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Mit der anderen zog ich dem Vermummten die Kapuze herunter. Kapitel 2 thumb|224pxIch hielt inne und das Adrenalin verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Die zitternde Person war vieleicht 17 oder 18 Jahre alt, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und Eisblaue Augen. Dieser junge Mann erinnerte mich seltsamerweise an mich selbst, wie ich vor ein paar Jahren gewesen war. "Bitte, töte mich nicht, ich flehe dich an. Ich bin aus den Kreuzzügen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich hab eine Frau, die auf mich wartet. Bitte...". Aus seinen Auge kullerten ein paar Tränen.". Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu töten. Er hatte eine Frau. Er hatte etwas was ich nicht hatte und dies wollte ich ihn nicht nehmen. Mühsam musste ich selbst eine Träne zurückhalten. Ich ließ das Messer sinken und zischte ihm zu: "Wie heißt du?". "Riley Adams". Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so verängstigt. "Wieso bist du auf mich losgegangen?". "Ich habe seit zwei Tagen nichts Vernünftiges gegessen und ich brauche Geld", gab Riley kleinlaut zu. "Komm steh auf". Ich reichte ihm meine Hand. Er nahm sie zögernd und zog sich hoch. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er schüchtern. "Ich bin Will Scarlett und komme aus Locksley bei Nottingham. Und du?". "Ich komme aus London. Warst du auch im Heiligen Land zum kämpfen?" Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. "Nein, nicht direkt. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Ich sah Riley an, dass er gerne noch weitergefragt hätte, aber er akzeptierte glücklicherweise meinen Wunsch. "Vieleicht erzähle ich es dir später. Ich kenne dich ja kaum", sagte ich um die Stimmung aufzulockern. "Ja, du hast Recht. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir zusammen reisen. Wie du siehst kann es auf einer Reise sehr gefährlich sein". Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt, aber ich tat es. "In Ordnung. Warum nicht." Riley und ich verstanden uns von Tag zu Tag besser. Er erzählte während unserer Reise viel von seiner Familie und seinem früheren Leben als Bauer bei London. Ich hingegen hörte lieber zu und erfuhr dadurch, dass er schon nach ein paar Wochen im Heiligen Land die Flucht ergriffen hatte, weil er das Grauen nicht mehr ertrug. Das erklärte auch, warum er als Kreuzritter alleine auf dem Heimweg war. Er erinnerte mich irgendwie an Allan, aber nicht vom Aussehen, sondern von seiner Redseligkeit. Allan hatte auch immer viel erzählt und Riley hatte einen ähnlichen Humor wie er. Bevor Allan uns verraten hatte waren wir gute Freunde gewesen und ich hatte ihm als erstes seinen Verrat verziehen. Das lag aber sicher auch daran, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Nach ein paar Monaten befanden wir uns auf einem kleinen Schiff, dass uns von Frankreich nach England bringen sollte. Der Kapitän, ein französischer Händler, der nach England unterwegs war um seine Waren zu verkaufen, hatte uns für ein bisschen Geld eine sichere Fahrt ins Königreich versprochen. Das Wetter war traumhaft schön, aber meine Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt. Dieses Land hatte viele Erinnerungen für mich bereit, die zwar schön waren, die mich aber immer an eine Person erinnerten. Hier hatte ich Djaq kennengelernt. Hier hatten wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst. Hier hatte alles angefangen. "Schau dort. Da ist Land. Das muss England sein". Riley war begeistert. Ich hätte seine Freude gerne geteilt, aber ich konnte nicht. Um ihn nicht zu kränken zwang ich mich zu lächeln. "Ich war viel zu lange und doch viel zu wenig von hier weg.", murmelte ich gedankenverloren vor mich hin. Es klang zwar seltsam, aber irgendwie war es das was ich dachte. Bald würden sich unsere Wege trennen. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken. Er war der einzige Freund, den ich gerade hatte. Wenn ich bei Robin und den anderen sein werde, wird sicher alles anders. Trotzdem wollte ich unsere Freundschaft nicht untergraben. Ich musste Riley die Wahrheit über England und über mein früheres Leben als Outlaw erzählen. Das mit Djaq wollte ich vorsichtshalber für mich bewahren. Kapitel 3 thumb|160px Nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt hatte starrte Riley mich fassungslos an. "Du wirkst gar nicht wie ein Verbrecher auf mich.", flüsterte er schockiert. "Verstehe doch, das Gesetz wird von Verbrechern gemacht. Ich habe nur den Armen geholfen und vieleicht habe ich ein paar Wachen aus Notwehr verletzt. Man sah meinem Freund an, dass er immer noch nicht verkraftet hatte, wer ich wirklich war."Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir unser Versteck im Wald und du kannst dir deine Eigene Meinung bilden", munterte ich ihn auf. "In Ordnung. Ich versuche auch keine Vorurteile zu haben", grinste er. Riley war wieder ganz der Alte. Inzwischen hatte uns der französische Händler mit ein paar brüchigen Worten auf Englisch verständlich gemacht, dass wir jetzt aussteigen konnten. Ehrfürchtig sprangen Riley und ich aus dem kleinen Boot, das uns sicher an den Strand gebracht hatte. Ich ging kurz in die Hocke und lies langsam diesen englischen Sand durch meine Finger rieseln. Dieser hier war so viel anders als der im Heiligen Land. Der englische Sand war weicher und feiner, als der raue in der Wüste meiner alten Heimat. Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf. Wir waren inzwischen 2 Tage unterwegs. Meine Füße taten weh und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen noch einen weiteren Tag zu gehen. "Dort, das muss London sein", schrie Riley und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Dann hatte sich dieser lange Fußmarsch also doch gelohnt. Doch als wir näher kamen sahen wir Rauch aus den Vororten Londons steigen. Je näher wir kamen, desto stechender wurde der Geruch. Als wir durch das Stadttor von London kamen, sahen wir, was geschehen war. Die meisten Häuser in dieser Straße brannten und auch in anderen Straßen sah es schlimm aus. Beunruhigt schaute ich zu Riley der in einer Art Schock Zustand war. thumb|400px|LondonPlötzlich rannte er in eine kleine Gasse hinein und ich hörte nur einen Schrei. Auch ich rannte jetzt, denn ich wollte wissen, was los war. Da sah ich es. Riley öffnete hektisch die verriegelte Tür eines Hauses aus dem Qualm kam. Ich wollte noch schreien, dass er zurückkommen solle, aber es war zu spät. ich nahm mir ein Tuch vor meinen Mund und rannte ebenfalls in das Haus. Ich musste husten und meine Augen brannten, aber ich ging weiter. Als ich Riley sah, verspürte ich tiefstes Mitleid. Er kniete schluchzend vor etwas menschenähnlichem verkohltem, dass ich nicht beschreiben wollte. Dann überwand ich mich und zog Riley, der sich aber heftig wehrte, nach draußen.? Als wir wieder an der frischen Luft waren brach mein Freund zusammen und heulte. Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann so weinen sehen, aber er tat es. Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter, aber ich fühlte mich hilflos. Da sah ich zwei Wachen an uns vorbei kommen. Ich lief zu ihnen hin. "Was ist hier passiert?", fragte ich. "Prinz John hat alle Häuser von denen, die ihre Steuern nicht bezahlen konnten, niederbrennen lassen.“. Ich war schockiert. Anders konnte ich das nicht ausdrücken. Kapitel 4 thumb|252px Da hörte ich plötzlich wieder einen Schrei hinter mir. Riley hatte sein Schwert in der Hand und stürmte zornentbrannt auf die Wachen zu. Ich sah ihm an, dass ich ihn nicht daran hindern konnte. Also holte ich mein Schwert unter meinem Umhang hevor und stürzte mich in den Kampf. Riley war nicht zu stoppen. Er kämpfte wie von einer höheren Macht besessen. Ich konnte ihn zwar verstehen, aber es war trotzdem etwas gruselig zu sehen, wie er die Beherrschung über sich verlor. ? Er hatte die zwei Wachen schon längst erledigt, als ich kam, um ihm Rückendeckung zu geben, aber plötzlich tauchten ungefähr 20 neue Soldaten auf, die merkwürdige Waffen in den Händen hatten. Noch bevor Riley sich auf sie stürzen konnte, blieben die Wachen stehen und formatierten sich. Einer schrie: „Gebt auf! Gegen diese Waffe habt ihr nicht den Hauch einer Chance.“. Obwohl ich es nicht gedacht hätte, blieb Riley stehen und schaute mit vernichtenden Blicken auf unsere Feinde. Die Wachen hantierten auf einmal an ihren Waffen herum. Ich hörte ein Klicken und plötzlich hatte sich deren Klingen geteilt und es tropfte eine merkwürdige Flüssigkeit davon herab. Ich nahm an, dass das Gift war. Oh nein! Das war es dann wohl. Ich hatte schon so ähnlich Waffen im Heiligen Land gesehen und ich wusste auch, dass sie absolut tödlich waren. Wir würden, wie der Wachmann schon gesagt hatte, keine Überlebenschance haben. Sie waren einfach zu viele und mit ihren Waffen konnten wir sie erst recht nicht besiegen. „Komm, wir müssen weg. Die Waffen sind zu gefährlich. Wir können gegen Sie nicht gewinnen“, schrie ich Riley zu und lief los. Dieser fing sich zum Glück wieder und rannte hinter mir her. Ich keuchte vor Erschöpfung, denn ich war schon lange nicht mehr so gerannt. Außerdem taten meine Beine von unserem langen Fußmarsch noch weh. Unsicher blickte ich zu meinem Freund hinüber, aber ihm schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Ich war bereits kurz vorm Umkippen, als ich sah wie uns eine weitere Gruppe von bewaffneten Wachen entgegen kam. Der letzte Rest Hoffnung, den ich noch hatte verließ mich. Wir waren so gut wie Tod. Kapitel 5 thumb|290pxIch blieb stehen und rang nach Atem. Auch Riley bremste ab und trat zu mir heran. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es ging einfach so schnell…“. Ich schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie funkelten nicht mehr do zornig wie vorher und ich sah eine Spur von Reue in ihnen. Er war wieder er selbst, aber das half uns in dieser Situation leider auch nicht weiter. „Hör zu, diese Klingen sind vergiftet. Wenn wir nur einmal kurz damit in Kontakt geraten sind wir Tod. Ich habe solche Waffen nämlich schon einmal im Heiligen Land gesehen und glaub mir. Es hat keinen Sinn zu kämpfen.“. Diese letzten Worte waren mir beinahe im Hals steckengeblieben. „Wir müssen uns ergeben. Eine andere Überlebenschance haben wir nicht.“, fügte ich hinzu. Riley blickte mich entgeistert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“. „Doch ist es. Oder willst du lieber hier und jetzt sterben. Ich habe schon eine Idee.". Ich zeigte ihm meinen Dietrich, der mir schon mal das Leben gerettet hatte und ich zwang mich zu einem Grinsen um ihn zu ermutigen. Schnell schob ich den Dietrich in meinen Ärmel. Dann holten uns die Wachen ein. Ich sah noch einmal kurz zu Riley hinüber, dann sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme: „ Tut uns nichts. Wir ergeben uns.“. Ich warf mein Schwert meinen Bogen und meine Axt, die ich immer dabei hatte, auf den Boden. Auch Riley ließ wiederwillig seine Waffen fallen. Zwei Wachen kamen auf uns zu und packten uns grob. Gleich darauf bekamen wir Handschellen um die Hände. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Unsanft wurden wir durch die Stadt Richtung Burg geschubst. Dabei begegneten uns oft einfache Bürger von denen uns manche neugierig und manche ängstlich anschauen. Mir war es gleich. Ich hatte nur Bedenken wegen dem Dietrich, aber es würde sicher alles glattgehen. Nachdenklich schaute ich zu meinem Freund hinüber, aber dieser starrte nur mit gesenktem Blick auf den Boden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir das Glitzern in seinen Augen nur einbildete, oder ob das eine Träne war, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich hatte jetzt andere Probleme. Kapitel 6 thumb|290px„Schneller, beeilt euch. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, schnauzte uns einer der Soldaten an und stieß uns durch das Burgtor. Ich hielt den Atem an. Hier war alles riesig und so prächtig. Der Burghof von Nottingham war im Vergleich zu diesem ein Rattenloch. Als wir eine Treppe hinaufgehen mussten, wäre ich beinahe gestolpert. Die Wachmänner fauchten mich aber so übel an, dass ich mich beeilte weiterzulaufen. Ich sah wie Riley mich besorgt anschaute, aber ich gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Zwei Männer öffneten uns eine Tür, die uns in einen Raum führte, der all meine Vorstellungen von Wohlstand übertraf. Mir blieb die Spucke weg, als ich mir die goldenen Kronleuchter und die Bilder im Thronsaal genauer anschaute. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich blickte weiter nach vorne und sah einen Mann mit Krone auf einem Thron, der vermutlich Prinz John war. Die Wachen befahlen uns, uns vor dem Thron hinzuknien. Der Mann. Der Mann der dort saß musterte uns von oben bis unten. Ich hielt den Atem an. Was würde er wohl mit uns machen? „Warum habt ihr meine Wachen angegriffen. Mein Eigentum. Respektiert ihr euren König etwa nicht?“, sprach er uns mit arrogantem Tonfall an. „Mein König kämpft gerade in Palästina.“, giftete Riley. Im verletzten Tonfall erwiederte Prinz John: „Liebt ihr mich etwa nicht?“. Daraufhin spuckte Riley ihm ins Gesicht. „Hängt sie. Jetzt sofort!!!“, schrie er und wischte sich angewidert mit seinem Ärmel im Gesicht herum, „Aber durchsucht sie erst. Ich möchte dass sie keine Chance zur Flucht haben.“ Ich warf Riley einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und versuchte meinen Dietrich tiefer in meinen Ärmel zu bekommen. Doch von hinten kamen schon die Wachmänner und zerrten uns aus dem Thronsaal. Die Männer die uns gleich darauf durchsuchten, wussten anscheinend genau, auf was sie beim Durchsuchen der Kleidung achten mussten, denn es dauerte gar nicht lang bis sie meinen Dietrich gefunden hatten. Nun war alles aus.Wir waren so gut wie tot und dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen. Sie würden uns einfach hängen. Kapitel 7 thumb|300pxAls uns die Wachen auf den Platz mit dem Galgen brachten, warf Riley mir noch einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hätte uns sowieso gehängt.“. Es gelang mir nicht recht ihn aufzumuntern. „Nur das du es weißt. Du warst ein guter Freund. Bald werden wir den Menschen die wir liebten wieder nah sein.“, fügte ich nachdenklich hinzu. „Danke, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns im Himmel wieder“, sagte Riley und warf mir noch einen traurigen Blick zu. Ich musste an Djaq denken. Sie war mein Ein und Alles gewesen. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte existierte ich eigentlich nur noch um ihre Mörder zu töten. Die Freundschaft mit Riley hatte alles komplett verändert. Traurig sah ich in den Himmel. Ich würde Robin nie wieder sehen. Der Henker hatte in hatte inzwischen unsere Schlaufen am Galgen befestigt und gab den Wachen ein Zeichen, das wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass sie uns nach oben bringen sollten. Das taten sie auch. Mittlerweile strömten immer mehr Menschen in den Burghof, um unsere Hinrichtung zu sehen. Sie alle hatten neugierige Gesichter und schauten uns erwartungsfroh an. Wie konnte man nur sehen wollen, wie zwei Menschen getötet werden sollten. „Bewegt euch.“, fuhr uns einer der beiden Wachmänner an und schubste uns nach oben. Ich hätte schon zwei Mal gehängt werden sollen und einmal war es wirklich knapp gewesen, aber Robin hatte mich gerettet. Dieses Mal würde er nicht da sein. Riley und ich mussten uns auf eine Art Hocker stellen. Dann kam der Henker zu uns und setzte mir und meinem Freund wortlos eine Kapuze auf und legte uns die Schlaufen um den Hals. Ich schloss die Augen und stellte mir Djaq vor. Ich wollte, dass sie das Letzte war an das ich dachte. Dann wurde der Hocker unter meinen Füßen weggenommen. Kapitel 8 thumb|218pxVerzweifelt versuchte ich Luft zu bekommen aber es gelang mir nicht. Verzweifelt strampelte ich mit meinen Füßen, aber es war natürlich klar, dass das nichts half. Auf einmal hörte ich das Zischen zweier Pfeile und fiel kur darauf ins Leere. Da ich meine Hände nicht bewegen konnte rollte ich ungeschickt auf dem Holzboden und fiel gleich noch einmal runter. Unsanft wurde mir die Kapuze vom Kopf gerissen und irgendjemand zerschnitt hinter mir meine Fesseln. Erleichtert drehte ich mich um. Überall um uns herum standen schaulustige Bürger und beäugten die Rettungsaktion. Erleichtert sah ich, dass Riley ebenfalls befreit worden war. Da fiel mein Blick auf das Tor Ich sah eine Gestalt mit einem Mantel auf einem Pferd die von vielen Wachen verfolgt wurde. Gott sei Dank, keiner würde auf uns achten. „Los, verschwinden wir.“, rief ich Riley zu. Wir rannten, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter uns her und machten dann völlig außer Atem in einer kleinen Dunklen Gasse Pause. „Weißt du, wer uns da gerettet hat?“, fragte Riley immer noch keuchend. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur jemanden wegreiten sehen, der auch von Wachen verfolgt wurde. Komm lass uns irgendjemanden beauftragen, damit er uns unsere Sachen holt. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir unsere Sachen wieder, die uns ein hilfsbereiter Junge für ein paar Groschen geholt hatte. „Mich hält nichts mehr hier. Du hattest Recht, mit dem, was du über England gesagt hast. Glaubst du ich könnte mich den Outlaws anschließen?“. „Klar.", antwortete ich sofort und wir brachen auf. Nach weiteren 3 Tagen Fußmarsch erreichten wir erschöpft Locksley. Dieser Ort, der vor langer Zeit mein Zuhause gewesen war, kam mir fremd vor. Es war niemand da und die Häuser sahen zerfallen aus. Plötzlich sah ich einen vielleicht 10-Jährigen mit abgerissenen Kleidern mit einem Beutel aus einem Haus rennen. Ich lief sofort hin du hielt ihn fest. Kapitel 9 thumb|308px „Was hast du da drinnen gemacht?“, fragte ich. Er sah mich nur trotzig an. „Wo sind die ganzen Bewohner hin?“, versuchte ich es erneut. „Alle die nach der Gefangennahme der Männer noch übrig waren, wurden vertrieben, seit dieser Ort zu keiner Grafschaft mehr gehört. Andere sind deswegen auch freiwillig weggegangen.“ . Fassungslos sah ich das Kind an: „Locksley gehört doch zu Nottingham.“. „Hast du es noch nicht mitgekriegt? Nottingham ist einfach so in die Luft geflogen. Peng und aus war es. Lass mich jetzt los, ich hab dir alles gesagt was ich weiß.“, erwiderte der Junge. Ich ließ ihn los und er rannte schleunigst weg.Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Vielleicht war der Sheriff ermordet worden und deshalb war Nottingham zerstört worden. Mittlerweile war Riley zu mir gekommen und sah mich besorgt an. „Was ist passiert?“. Ich konnte und wollte nicht antworten, denn ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Wortlos rannte ich in Richtung Wald. Robin und die anderen hatten bestimmt nicht kampflos zugelassen, dass Nottingham zerstört wurde. Da Nottingham aber anscheinend doch vernichtet worden war, musste irgendetwas passiert sein. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Riley keuchte, aber ich wurde nicht langsamer. Ich musste mir erst sicher sein, dass alles in Ordnung war. Nachdem ich eine Weile durch den Wald gerannt war, hielt ich atemlos inne um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Riley der mich gerade eingeholt hatte und erschöpft nach Luft japste sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Was ist passiert? Sag schon.“.Ich sah ihn an und erklärte ihm mit ein paar flüchtigen Worten was ich gehört hatte und was meine Überlegung war. Dann rannte ich ohne auf ihn zu achten weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte ich das Camp und auch Riley kam ein paar Sekunden später angerannt. „Hör auf damit.“, fuhr er mich an, „Was machen wir hier überhaupt?“. Ich achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern ging näher an den Schalter, den ich selbst entworfen hatte, heran. Nachdem ich in beäugt hatte drückte ich ihn hinunter und zu Rileys Überraschung ging das Dach des Camps auf, aber es war keiner drinnen. „Das war unser Camp. Ich habe es selbst gebaut“, sagte ich mit betretender Stimme zu meinem Freund. Kapitel 9 thumb|322pxAls ich mich aber genauer umschaute, sah ich, dass das Camp vor nicht allzu langer verlassen worden war. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer erfasste mich. Vielleicht trafen meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen gar nicht zu. Ich ging hinein um mir mein Bauwerk anzusehen. Die Balken sahen immer noch aus, wie am ersten Tag. Das Camp an sich war nur zum Teil umgebaut worden. Von hinten trat Riley an mich heran und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht ihnen sicher bestens.“, versuchte Riley mich aufzumuntern. „Ja.“, antwortete ich ihm, „Bestimmt.“. Hinter uns hörte ich plötzlich ein Pferdewiehern. Als ich mich erschrocken umdrehte, sah ich, wie dort zwei Frauen und ein Mann mit gehobenen Waffen standen. Ein Schock durchfuhr mich. Wo war Robin und wieso kannte ich diese Leute nicht. „Wo ist Robin?“, fragte ich sie mit zittriger Stimme. Mit schriller Stimme schrie sie: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an“. Dann hob sie ein Röchen hoch und blies hinein. Plötzlich spürte ich ein schmerzhaftes Pieken in meinem Hals. Alles verschwamm und ich fühlte mich seltsam schummrig. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Kapitel 10 thumb|328pxNoch bevor ich die Augen öffnete fühlte ich den Schmerz. Besonders schlimm war es in meinem Hinterkopf, aber auch das Stechen in meinem Hals war nicht gerade angenehm. Ich wollte meine Hände bewegen aber ich konnte nicht. Sie waren gefesselt. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen aber sobald ich etwas sehen konnte stieß ich einen Schrei aus. Vor mir kniete das Grauen in Person Der Mensch den ich am meisten verachtete und derjenige der Marian erstochen hatte. Gisborne. „Schrei nicht so!“, fuhr er mich an. Ich konnte seinen fauligen Atem riechen und drehte mein Gesicht reflexartig weg. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, wäre ich jetzt weggerannt. Aber was machte dieser Abschaum in unserem Camp? Er trug jedenfalls nicht seine übliche Lederrüstung, sondern einfache schwarze Sachen. Ich drehte mich um, um nach Riley zu sehen. Er war noch nicht wieder bei sich. Die Frau, die mich betäubt hatte trat neben ihn und heran und sagte zu im gehässig: „Verschreck doch nicht unsere Gäste.“. Dann schaute sie mich abschätzig an. „Woher wusstet ihr von unserem Camp und wer seid ihr?“. „Ich heiße Will Scarlett und das Camp habe ich selbst gebaut.“, erwiderte ich trotzig. Der andere Mann von vorher kam hinzu. „Stimmt das?“, fragte er und blickte die anderen beiden an. „Das war noch vor meiner Zeit.“, erwiderte Gisborne. Auch die Frau meinte sie habe keine Ahnung. „Du bist kein Outlaw. Du bist das schrecklichste Geschöpf, das ich kenne. Robin hätte nie zugelassen, dass sich so ein Monster uns anschließt.“. „Was heißt hier uns? Du bist erst recht keiner von uns.“, schrie Gisborne mich an und ich sah, dass er mir am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen wäre. „Die Anhänger, die ihr habt, die habe ich gemacht und ich habe selbst so einen. Schaut nach.“ Der Mann, den ich nicht kannte, kam zögerlich näher und ertastete meinen Hals und er fand die Kette. Ich atmete auf, während dieser sorgsam meinen Anhänger mit seinem verglich. „Sie sind zwar identisch, aber wie sollen wir uns sicher sein, dass du wirklich einer von uns bist.“, rechtfertigte er sich. Verzweifelt meinte ich. „Fragt doch Robin, Allan, Much oder John. Die erkennen mich sicherlich. Das Gedächtnis von Guy scheint ja nicht gerade in Takt zu sein.“. Gisborne grummelte noch, stapfte aber verärgert weg. „Ich gehe Much suchen.“. Die anderen zwei wandten sich nun auch von mir ab. Warum konnten sie nicht Robin, Allan oder John wegen mir fragen? Warum ausgerechnet Much. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit und die war… Kapitel 11 thumb|324pxNein. Daran wollte ich nicht denken. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen schaute ich herüber zu Riley, der immer noch nicht aufgewacht war. Äußerlich sah man ihm keine Verletzungen an. Auf einmal schlug er die Augen auf. „Wo sind wir?“. „Im Camp. Sie glauben mir nicht. Das Alles ist total merkwürdig. Ich kenne diese Leute, die sich als Outlaws ausgeben nicht. Riley schwieg nur. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, aber ich hatte keine Lust mich vor ihm zu rechtfertigen. Nach kurzer Zeit meldeten sich meine Kopfschmerzen zurück und ich schloss die Augen, weil ich hoffte, dass sie vielleicht nach einiger Zeit weggehen würden. Doch noch bevor ich einschlafen konnte hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme. „Ich bin wieder da.“. Erleichtert öffnete ich die Augen. Es war Much. „Wer sind die?“, fragte er, als er Riley und mich gesehen hatte. „Ich bin es.“, sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme, denn die Kopfschmerzen machten mir immer noch zu schaffen, „Will Scarlett.“. Sofort drehte Much sich um und kam erfreut auf mich zu. „Will? Du bist zurück?“. Ich war froh, dass er mich erkannt hatte. Er kniete hin und löste meine und Rileys Fesseln. Ich stand auf und fiel Much sofort um den Hals. Auch mein Freund, mit dem ich durchs Heilige Land gereist war, erhob sich. „Das ist Riley Adams. Er war bei den Kreuzzügen dabei und ist mit mir zurückgekehrt. Er wollte sich uns anschließen.“. „Also ist er wirklich ein Outlaw?“, unterbrach uns die Frau von vorhin. „Ja, er war von Anfang an dabei und ist nach Marians Tod im Heiligen Land geblieben mit…“. Er hörte sofort auf zu sprechen. Dieser Satz war für mich wie ein Stich ins Herz. "Ich geh dann mal, hab noch was zu erledigen.", hörte ich Gisborne von hinten sagen und sah aus einem Augenwinkel heraus, dass er das Camp verließ. Ich ignorierte ihn. „Sie… Sie hat es nicht geschafft.“, flüsterte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Oh nein, es, es tut mir so leid.“, stammelte Much schockiert. Ich nickte nur abwesend. Da fiel mir wieder meine Frage ein: „Wo sind Robin, Allan und John?“. Ich sah, wie Much einmal heftig schluckte. Er hatte noch nie seine Gefühle verbergen können. „Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Bitte nicht.“. Meine Beine gaben nach. Ich nahm einen der Hocker, die ich vor langer Zeit einmal selbst gemacht hatte. Dann vergrub ich die Hände im Gesicht. „Wie ist es passiert?“. Much fing an zu erzählen und ich sackte immer mehr zusammen. Wieso hatten sie auch sterben müssen? Warum hatten sie Allan nicht geglaubt? Warum hatte Guy seiner Schwester das Gift gegeben? Auch Johns Tod erschütterte mich. Er war mit den gleichen Waffen getötet worden, die mich zur Kapitulation gezwungen hatten. Immer wieder schwirrten die Bilder meiner verstorbenen Freunde in meinem Kopf herum. Kapitel 12 thumb|252px „Ich… ich lege mich erst einmal schlafen.“, sagte ich nach ein paar qualvollen Sekunden der Trauer. Ich wollte nur noch im Bett liegen und das, was ich gerade erfahren hatte vergessen. Nachdem mir mein Fehler aufgefallen war, fragte ich Much, ob es im Camp noch Platz für uns gibt. „Ja, dort wo John und Tuck immer geschlafen haben.“, erwiderte Much nachdenklich und zeigte mir den Platz, den er meinte. Ohne mir Gedanke zu machen, wer dort vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gelegen hatte. Sank ich auf eines der von mir selbstgebauten Betten und schlief ein. Ein schrecklicher Albtraum hatte mich geweckt, so viel wusste ich noch, aber als ich die Augen aufschlug, konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Es war mittlerweile schon hell und ich war der einigste im Camp. Als ich aufstand und noch etwas verschlafen vor mich herum taumelte hörte ich von hinten Stimmen. Es waren Riley, Much, Lyra und Archer. Sie waren anscheinend auf der Jagd gewesen. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte fing Much an zu quasseln: „ Hast du Kate oder Guy gesehen? Sie sind seit gestern verschwunden. Vielleicht ist ihnen etwas zugestoßen oder…“. „Nein, ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Es wird schon nichts passiert sein.“. Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Mir wäre es insgeheim nur Recht gewesen wenn Gisborne etwas passiert wäre, aber als ich an Kate dachte, hörte ich auf an so etwas zu denken. Dann gingen wir alle zurück ins Camp. Der Restliche Tag war ereignislos verlaufen. Wir hatten gegessen und Much, Archer und Lyra hatten mir noch einmal genauer erzählt, was während meiner Abwesenheit alles passiert war. Ich erfuhr auch, in welcher Lage sich King Richard zurzeit befand. Nachdem dann aber Nachmittag Guy und Kate immer noch nicht aufgetaucht waren hatten wir uns auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht. Doch leider vergeblich. Kapitel 13 thumb|201pxAls wir alle wieder schweigend und ratlos im Camp saßen stapfte plötzlich Gisborne, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, ins Camp. „Leute...“, begann er besorgt, „Leopold von Österreich...“, Archer unterbrach ihn: „Was ist mit ihm?“. „Er... er ist morgen in Sheffield, zur Feier des neuen Königs.“, sprach er weiter. „Der soll König werden? Eher werde ich der neue Erzbischof. Das müssen wir verhindern. “, meldete sich nun auch Lyra zu Wort. „Wo warst du die Nacht über und wo ist Kate?“, sagte ich misstrauisch. Warum glaubten alle diesem Scheusal sofort? Vor allem weil er hier ohne Kate aber mit massenhaft Informationen stand. „Gestern, als ich meine Gedanken sammeln wollte, sah ich eine Wache Johns. Schnell griff ich mein Schwert und verlangte Informationen, die er mir gab, so erfuhr ich das mit Leopold. Als vier weitere Männer kamen rannte ich weg. Unglücklicher Weise haben sie Kate erwischt, 2 der Wachen fingen mich ab und verwundeten mich im Gesicht. Beide Männer konnte ich besiegen. Da es zu dunkel war das Camp zu suchen übernachtete ich im Wald.“, erwiderte er unschuldig. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er uns anlog, aber beweisen konnte ich es natürlich nicht. Also schwieg ich. "Okay. Also ich schlage vor dass wir morgen um 12 Uhr los reiten um Kate zu befreien und Leopold das Geld zu überreichen, oder ihm Notfalls den Gar aus zu machen. Wer ist dabei?".Lyra meldete sich sofort und Much schaute erst zu Archer, danach meldete er sich auch. Riley schaute mich fragend an. Auch Archers Blick lag auf mir. Ich musste wohl oder übel diesem Ekelpaket von Gisborne trauen. Also hob auch ich meine Hand hoch. Auch Riley meldete sich jetzt. "Gut, dann reiten wir morgen nach Sheffield!". Danach standen alle auf. Much kam auf mich zu. „Du bist doch immer noch so gut was Arbeiten mit Holz angeht, oder?“. Ich nickte. „Dann mach doch bitte einen Anhänger für Riley und für Guy.“. Das ich für Riley eine Kette machen sollte war für mich OK, aber das mit Gisborne stank mir. Trotzdem nickte ich und machte mich an die Arbeit. Kapitel 14 thumb|265pxEs war schon Dunkel als ich fertig wurde, aber dafür waren beide Anhänger sehr gelungen. Ich nahm den, den ich persönlich schöner fand und ging zu Riley. „Hier, du gehörst jetzt offiziell zu uns.“, sagte ich zu ihm und drückte meinem Freund die Kette in die Hand. Obwohl das Licht im Camp alles andere als gut war, sah ich wie er rot wurde. „Danke…“, stammelte er und band sie sich um den Hals. Danach ging ich zu Archer und gab ihm den Anhänger. „Den sollte ich doch für Gisborne machen.“, erklärte ich ihm und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte ich mich zu den anderen ans Feuer. Kurz darauf kam Archer mit der Kette und sagte zu Guy: „Hier, Bruder, du bist einer von uns, dass soll jeder wissen.“. Ausdruckslos erwiderte er: „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“, und band sich die Kette gleich um. Ich hatte aber irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Ich hielt es für falsch ihm das Zeichen der Outlaws zu geben, aber ich war ja hier nicht der Anführer. Diese Entscheidung lag in Archers Händen. Als Gisborne mich anschaute, wendete ich meinen Blick von ihm ab, aber ich war sicher, dass er es gesehen hatte. Danach legten wir uns alle schlafen, aber ich lag die ganze Nacht wach. Kapitel 15 thumb|344pxAm nächsten Morgen standen alle bis auf Gisborne sehr früh auf. Als wir gerade unsere Taktik noch einmal besprachen und Much noch einmal sorgfältig das Lösegeld durchzählte, kam auch Gisborne hinzu. Archer ging kurz zu ihm und sprach leise mit seinem Halbbruder. Danach kamen sie beide hinzu. Am frühen Nachmittaggingen wir nach Locksley und holten unsere Pferde. Den ganzen unbequemen Ritt lang starrte ich teilnahmelos durch die Gegend, während ich neben Riley her ritt, der mich besorgt anschaute. „Ist irgendetwas?“. „Nein, Nein.“, blockte ich ab. Ich wollte einfach nur nachdenken, denn ich traute diesem Gisborne nicht. Als wir endlich ankamen gab uns Archer sofort befehle. "Verteilt euch, sucht einen Eingang in die Burg und kontaktiert die Anderen. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde." Als wir uns gerade trennen wollten kam Gisborne auf uns zugerannt: „Archer, ich habe einen unbewachten Eingang entdeckt. Hinter der Burg, kommt mit.“. Wiederwillig folgte ich den anderen, denn ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich vertraute Gisborne einfach nicht. Als wir an dem vermeintlichen unbewachten Ausgang ankamen blieben wir alle, bis auf Guy, sofort stehen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte ich jetzt gelacht. Vor uns standen acht Wachmänner und von hinten näherten sich uns ebenfalls welche und Gisborne stolzierte geradewegs auf sie zu. „Du hast uns verraten?“, fragte Archer enttäuscht. Natürlich hatte er das. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.“. Ich schaute ihn nur verächtlich an. Kapitel 16 thumb|324pxWas er nicht sagte. „Du kleiner, mieser…Warum hast du uns verraten? Was war es? Geld?... oder der Posten des Sheriffs?“. Eine Wache hatte ihn unsanft gepackt, noch bevor er denn Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Das ist es also…“. Guy verlor die Beherrschung und sprang wütend auf Much zu und schrie: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!“. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte ließ er ihn los riss sich die Outlaw kette die ich ihm gemacht hatte vom Hals und sagte mit gleichgültiger Stimme: „Ach ja, sie gehören euch… Vernichtet sie!“ „Wenn ich hier wieder lebend rauskomme, bring ich dich um!“, schrie Archer. Ich würde ihm mit Freuden dabei helfen. Hoffentlich hatte unser Anführer jetzt eingesehen was für ein Mensch, wenn er überhaupt einer war, er wirklich war. „Keine Angst, das wirst du nicht.“, erwiderte einer der Wachen. „Gisborne! Komm zurück du Feigling! Ich rede mit dir! Komm zurück und kämpfe wie ein Mann du Angsthase! Elender Verräter!“, schrie Much ihm noch hinterher aber er ging einfach ohne sich umzudrehen weg. Die Wachen sahen sich kurz an und formierten sich gleich darauf. Riley blickte mich ängstlich an. Die Soldaten kamen näher und auch ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wir waren ihnen unterlegen und hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Da sprang auf einmal Archer auf und kletterte wieselflink auf einen Karren, der dort stand und holte seinen Bogen hervor. Ich grinste hoffnungsvoll und gleich darauf ging der erste zu Boden. Voller Panik rannten die Wachen auf uns zu um uns so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Riley und ich standen Rücken an Rücken, um nicht von hinten angegriffen zu werden, und drängten unsere Angreifer so gut es ging in Archers Schussbahn. Nach ein paar Minuten lagen alle Wachen tot am Boden. Kapitel 17 thumb|340px „Kommt, holt das Geld und dann reiten wir los. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Sherwood Forest.“, rief uns Archer hektisch zu und rannte sofort zu den Pferden. Ohne zu zögern folgten wir ihm. Als wir aus der Stadt herausritten atmete ich erleichtert auf. Wir hatten es geschafft. Nach einem zweitägigen Ritt erreichten wir erschöpft unser Camp. „Hier können wir nicht bleiben.“, stellte Lyra fest. „Du hast recht. Gisborne wird uns hier sofort finden.“, stimmte ihr Archer zu. „Ich könnte uns ein neues Camp bauen.“. Alle starrten mich ungläubig an. „Kannst du das denn?“, fragte Riley unsicher. „Klar, dieses Camp hat er doch auch gebaut mischte sich Much ein. „Ich hätte auch schon eine Idee. Folgt mir.“.Nach einer Weile hatten wir den Platz erreicht den ich meinte. Mit einem Lächeln sah ich wie die anderen erstaunt den von mir ausgewählten Platzbetrachteten. Er lag in der Nähe des Flusses und war und war von dichten Bäumen und Büschen verdeckt. Als wir näher kamen sahen die anderen die Höhle, die sich dahinter verbarg. Much stöhnte: „Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Höhlen mag.“ . Natürlich wusste ich das, aber der Platz war optimal. Also erwiderte ich: „Wir bauen das Camp ja nur zum Teil in die Höhle. Die Frontseite wir nach draußen zeigen und die Tarnung mache ich einfach wie beim vorherigen Camp auch. Außerdem könne wir in der Höhle auch unsere Vorräte lagern.“. Much schaute jetzt nicht mehr so entgeistert wie vorher. Als er gerade den Mund aufmachte um noch etwas zu sagen war Archer aber schneller: „ Der Platz ist super und wir machen uns auch gleich an die Arbeit, aber wie Stellst du dir das mit unserem Camp vor?“. „Ganz einfach. Wir verlegen unsere Sachen so gut es geht hierher. Vielleicht vergrößern wir das Camp auch noch und dort wo unser altes Camp war stellen wir eine Falle für Gisborne auf.“. Da mir alle zustimmten fingen wir sofort an. Am Abend standen wir alle vor der Höhle und betrachteten den Ort, wo unser Camp war. Man sah keinen Makel an der zugewucherten Felswand, aber als Lyra den Hebel zum Öffnen herunterzog waren wir überwältigt. Das neue Camp war viel großer und wir hatten für Much sogar eine kleine Küche gebaut. Die Schlafplätze waren weiter im Inneren der Höhle, damit wir es beim Schlafen auch am Tag noch dunkel hatten. Der Feuerplatz mit ein paar Sitzplätzen war zu Hälfte draußen und konnte leicht mithilfe des Hebels verborgen werden. Außerdem war ein Vorteil an diesem Neuen Lager, dass es 100 % Regendicht war. Kapitel 18 thumb|350px Wir saßen am Abend noch erschöpft, aber zufrieden am Lagerfeuer und legten uns schon relativ früh schlafen. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte waren alle anderen schon weg. Verschlafen schlenderte ich nach draußen, um nach ihnen zu sehen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Kontrollgang zu unserem ehemaligen Cam machen? Vielleicht ist ja meine Schwester zurückgekommen.“, sagte Lyra gerade als ich hinzukam. „Hi Will, hast du ausgeschlafen?“, fragte mich Riley als er mich bemerkte. „Geht schon erwiderte ich verschlafen und sah Archer an: „Es wäre wirklich keine schlechte Idee regelmäßig nach der Falle zu schauen.“. Archer wirkte überzeugt denn er nickte: „Aber danach gehen wir auf die Jagd.“. Damit waren wir alle zufrieden und gingen in Richtung Camp. Wir hörten Guys Gebrüll schon von weitem. Als wir näher kamen, sagen wir, wie er und Kate in dem Netz hingen, dass ich als Falle umfunktioniert hatte. Sie war so ähnlich, wie die, mit der wir Outlaws früher einmal einen Ritter gefangen hatten, der seine Freundin befreien wollte… Als Gisborne uns sah, wurde er sofort still. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fing Guy mit dem reden wieder an. „Könntet ihr uns bitte wieder runterholen?“. „Dich nicht. Kate schon. Wieso wagst du dich, nachdem du uns verraten hast noch einmal ins Camp?“, antwortete Archer „Ich hatte keine Wahl. Er wollte Kate töten.“. „Ach, und der Posten des Sheriffs war da nicht auch noch ein Grund alle außer mich in den Tod zu schicken!“, schrie Kate ihn an. „Gibt mir noch eine Chance. Bitte.“. Dieser Idiot hatte uns töten wollen und verlangte jetzt, dass wir ihm ohne zu zögern noch eine Chance gaben. Da war ja sogar Allans Verrat dagegen nichts gewesen. „ Vergiss es. Du bist das Letzte. Du hast einfach unser Vertrauen missbraucht und wolltest uns umbringen. Wieso sollten wir dir noch irgendwas glauben?“, erwiderte Archer zu meiner Erleichterung wütend. „Wieso hätte ich denn sonst mit Kate zurückkommen sollen?“, rief er verzweifelt. Darauf wussten wir keine Antwort, aber es war mir egal. Riley war es schließlich der zu der Falle hinging und die beiden vorsichtig herunterließ. Als er das Netz lockerte sprang Gisborne sofort heraus und wollte schleunigst das Weite suchen, aber Much war schneller. Er schlug ihm mit seinem Schild auf den Kopf, woraufhin Gisborne regungslos am Boden lag. „Verräter!“, schrie er und rannte in Richtung Fluss zurück. Lyra hatte inzwischen Kate von Ihren Fesseln befreit und half ihr auf. Kate ging sofort zu Guy und spuckte dem bewusstlosen ins Gesicht. Dann wendete sie sich an Archer: „Dieser Mistkerl hat mich erst befreit und mich dann Tagelang gefesselt auf seinem Pferd transportiert. Kapitel 19 thumb|312pxDie anderen trugen Guy zum neuen Camp und ich stellte mit Riley die Falle neu auf. „Was hat dieser Gisborne den alles gemacht, dass du ihn so hast?“, fragte mich Riley. „Als ich noch kein Outlaw war wollte er mich, meinen Bruder und noch zwei andere Männer hängen, weil wir Mehl gestohlen hatten. Außerdem hat er die Bewohner terrorisiert bis zum geht nicht mehr und hat zum Schluss Robins Frau erstochen. Außerdem hat er zweimal versucht den König zu töten.“ Riley schwieg. „Ich glaube das waren genug Gründe, ihn zu hassen. Ich war zwar nicht da, als er ein Outlaw wurde, aber wie man sieht hat sich nichts geändert.“. Darauf meinte Riley: „Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen.“ Als wir ankamen hatten die anderen Gisborne in eine Art Gefängnis, das in der Höhle war, gebracht, das wir provisorisch gebaut hatten. Archer sagte, dass sie ihn noch zusätzlich angekettet hatten. Ich hoffte besonders fest. Danach gingen Archer, Lyra und Much jagen, während Kate, Riley und ich das Gefängnis in der Höhle verbesserten. Als wir fertig waren dämmerte es schon und wir setzten uns ans Lagerfeuer. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, denn Kate war offensichtlich kein guter Gesprächspartner, wenn man nicht angegiftet werden wollte. Als ich gerade überlegte, wie ich am besten ein Gespräch anfangen könnte, kamen zum Glück die anderen Outlaws wieder und sie hatten offensichtlich Erfolg bei der Jagd gehabt. Sie hatten ein großes Wildschwein gefangen. „Hallo. Ist Guy schon aufgewacht?“, fragte Archer ernst. Bevor Riley oder ich antworten konnten fing Kate an zu sprechen: „Er hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen wie ein Stein. Gute Arbeit Much.“. Dieser grinste ein wenig unsicher und ging mit Lyra in die Höhle um das Wildschwein für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir so schnell, wie möglich King Richard befreien, bevor der Winter einbricht. Außerdem können wir es nicht riskieren, dass er dann doch noch getötet wird, wenn der König von Österreich merkt, dass kein Lösegeld ankommt.“. Wir nickten alle. „Und was machen wir mit Guy wenn wir weg sind? Wir können ihn weder mitnehmen, noch laufenlassen.“, fragte Kate. „Von mir aus kann er hier verrecken.“, grummelte Much vor sich hin. „Nein, so etwas machen wir nicht. Wir lassen ihm Proviant in seiner Zelle und das muss er sich über die Monate hinweg einteilen. Danach sehen wir weiter. Da es mittlerweile schon spät war und es nichts mehr zu bereden gab gingen wir Schlafen. Kapitel 20 thumb|320px Ich schlief nahezu sofort ein aber mein ruhiger Schlaf dauerte nicht lange, denn plötzlich war ich wieder in der Nacht, in der ich alles verloren hatte. Ich stand mitten in einen Flammenmeer und hörte überall um mich herum Schreie. Lauter als es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war, hörte ich Djaq schreien. Ich wollte hinein laufen, aber ich konnte nicht. „Lasst mich sofort hier raus!“. Meine Augenlieder flatterten und mein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Was hatte mich geweckt? „Sofort!“. Nun wusste ich es wieder. Das Monster in unserer Höhle war anscheinend aufgewacht, aber warum gerade jetzt? Ihr verfluchten Mistkerle! Holt mich hier raus!!!“, ertönte es noch einmal. Nun wurden auch die anderen wach. Much stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht unter seiner Felldecke. „Ihr Scheißkerle. Ich bring euch alle der Reihe nach um, so wie ihr es verdient habt. Lasst mich hier raus.“. Kate öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sagte in Archers Richtung: „Könntest du ihm bitte das Maul stopfen.“. Erst sah er sie etwas schräg an, aber als noch ein Wutschrei aus der Höhle kam hatte auch er die Nase voll. Ich sah nur, wie er sich etwas Stoff von einem Hocker nahm und damit verschlafen in die Höhle ging. Erst hörte man nur die schlimmsten Beschimpfungen, die man sich vorstellen konnte und dann war es mit einem mal still. Erleichtert schlief ich ein, aber ich kehrte sofort mein Albtraum zurück. Am nächsten morgen hatte ich schlimme Kopfschmerzen und fühlte mich einfach schrecklich. Meine ganze Kleidung klebte unangenehm an mir und ich gähnte jede Weile. Als ich zu den anderen ging, die schon aßen, sahen mich alle besorgt an, aber sie sagten nichts. Ich musste schreckliche Augenringe haben. Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir alle, bis auf Lyra und Kate, auf die Jagd um Proviant für unsere Reise zu jagen. Die beiden Frauen wollten dicke Kleidung und Pferde aus den Dörfern holen. Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Nach zwei Tagen waren wir so gut wie fertig. Während Archer und ich Guy Proviant in seine Zelle schafften, beluden die anderen die Pferde. „Nehmt mich bitte mit. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen.“, bettelte Guy. Archer starrte ich nur kaltherzig an. „Bitte, ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier lassen.“. So ging das noch eine ganze Weile, aber als wir rausgingen platzte Gisborne schließlich der Kragen und er schrie uns noch ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen hinterherschrie, aber es war mir egal. Wir würden England retten. Kapitel 21 thumb|334pxRiley und ich ritten schweigend hinter den anderen her. Ich hätte gerne ein mit ihm geredet, aber er sah gerade nicht sehr gesprächig aus, also ließ ich es. Wahrscheinlich dachte er an seine Frau Cloe, denn er hatte bis jetzt kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt, ums sie zu trauern. Ich musste erneut an Djaq denken und an den Traum von dieser Nacht. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie gewollt, dass ich mich jetzt aufmachte, um King Richard zu retten. Aber wenn das alles vorbei war, würde ich Djaqs Mörder kriegen, denn ich hatte das Wappen auf den Rüstungen der Engländer gesehen, die uns angegriffen hatten. Es waren Ritter aus Manchester gewesen. Ich würde die ganze Burg anzünden und Djaq würde gerecht sein. „Wartet, wir halten an.“, rief Archer nachdem wir den halben Tag geritten waren, „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns unsere Umhänge anziehen, bevor wir weiterreiten. Das Wetter schlägt um und ich habe keine Lust bei strömenden Regen ohne Mantel zu reiten.“. Die anderen sahen das genauso und wir hielten an. Nachdem wir uns auch noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zum Essen erlaubt hatten, ritten wir weiter in die Nacht hinein. Nach 4 Tagen erreichten wir endlich die Südküste Englands. Hier wehte, ein frischer Wind und ich fröstelte. Meine Klamotten waren von dem dreitägigen Unwetter immer noch nass, weil wir keine Möglichkeit unsere Sachen zu trocknen. Immerhin lockerten sich jetzt die Wolken auf und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen kamen zum Vorschein. „Wir sind gleich in Eastboum. Dort besorgen wir uns eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Calais, in Ordnung?“, fragte uns Archer. Wir alle nickten und trieben unsere Pferde an schneller zu reiten, denn mittlerweile hatten wir alle das Reiten satt und sehnten uns nach Schlaf. Nach einer Weile erreichten wir den Hafen von Eastboum Archer hatte schnell einen Händler gefunden, der sich bereiterklärte, uns mitzunehmen. Kurze Zeit später befanden wir uns in einer kleinen Kammer und versuchten zu schlafen. Obwohl ich Hundemüde war, gelang es mir nicht mich auszuruhen, also ging ich an Deck. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf wie riesig das Schiff war. Ich blickte mich um und sah überrascht, wie Kate auf mich zu schlenderte. „Ich war bis jetzt nur einmal am Meer, aber jetzt weiß ich wieder wie wunderschön es ist.“, meinte Kate verträumt, als sie sich neben mich stellte. Ich war etwas verwundert, dass sie sich so verhielt, denn bis jetzt, war sie immer ziemlich kratzbürstig gewesen und hatte nie ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. „Dann ist die etwas entgangen.“, erwiderte ich, „Du mochtest Gisborne von Anfang an nicht, oder?“, fügte ich vorsichtig hinzu. Mit großen Augen blickte sie mich an: „Woher weißt du das?“. – „Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich.“, meinte ich und blickte sie immer noch fragend an. Kate ließ ihren Blick übers Meer schweifen und antwortete: „Dieser Bastard hat meinen Bruder Mathew auf dem Gewissen. Ich habe nie verstanden was Robin dazu verleitet hat, ihn zum Outlaw zu machen.“. Ich nickte und wandte mich ab. „Ich geh wieder in unseren Raum“. Kapitel 22 thumb|358pxAm späten Abend erreichten wir endlich Calais, eine kleine Küstenstadt in Frankreich. „Können wir uns hier noch ein bisschen hinlegen? Ich habe auf dem Schiff kaum geschlafen.“, jammerte Much als wir aus der Stadt gingen. „Und du glaubst, dass du auf dem kalten Boden besser schläfst?“, meinte Kate. Da auch ich jetzt endlich müde genug war, um zu schlafen versuchte auch ich Archer zu überzeugen: „Bitte, nur diese eine Nacht, damit wir die nächsten Nächte dann durchreiten können. Lyra, der man ansah, dass ihr die Überfahrt alles andere als gut getan hatte, stimmte mir zu: „Mir ist immer noch ganz übel. Bitte Archer, nur eine Nacht.“. Unser Anführer seufzte und wir ritten in ein kleines Waldstück, wo wir unsere Nacht verbrachten. Kategorie:Weitererzählungen